


Take It Out On Me

by LiteralGarbageWritings (TrashGirlBaby)



Series: Cowtale After Dark [1]
Category: Cowtale, Undertale
Genre: Cowboy AU, Cowtale - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with barely any plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Underfell-Cowtale Sans/Chisel, Undertale AU, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGirlBaby/pseuds/LiteralGarbageWritings
Summary: When you track down your skeleton love it's apparent he's had a bad day. You can think of a few ways to let off some steam.Tumblr smut dialogue prompt request.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cowtale After Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Take It Out On Me

You knew Chisel was in town, you just weren't sure where. He hadn't mentioned anything about being in town anytime soon, but you'd ran into Scout while picking a few things up and he'd mentioned a few of them were gonna be in Ebott for a few days. He'd offered to help you look but you waved him off. It wasn't his problem that you couldn't find your date mate. He'd seemed sympathetic however, and given a few suggestions. It wasn't easy, maintaining a relationship with someone, when you never knew when, or even if, you were going to see them again. But regardless of his faults, Chisel was worth it. You could feel it, deep in your chest, a soft, reassuring warmth.

So off you went, skeleton hunting. You checked all his usual shops and junk spots. Eventually you had to just accept there was only one place left to look. Fellby's. You just hoped he wasn't too deep into his cups.

It's warm in Fellby's. It always is, expected of a business run by a fire elemental. You glanced around at the small afternoon crowd before your eyes landed on a familiar form. Ah, there he was, at his usual corner of the bar. You sigh softly, well at least he wasn't swaying. Yet.

You made your way over, leaning against the bar next to where he sat. You reached a hand out to rest on his jacket, “Kinda early for that isn't it? You ok?”

He jerked his arm away from you spinning on the stool, “do I fuckin' look o-” he cut himself off as he met your eyes, freezing in place.

“You **look like you had a bad day. Why not take it out on me?** Instead of drinking yourself into oblivion again,” You raised a brow at him and smiled wryly.

His sockets went wide, then his eyelights shrank, and you realized how what you'd said might be taken. There was no time to clarify or backtrack as he slid off the stool, grabbed you, and the world spun. You had no time to reorient as you back slammed into a wall and your feet left the ground. Chisel's knee pressed into the wall, your ass resting on his femur. He had an arm against the wall near your head, looming over you, face close to yours, sharp red eyelights boring into your eyes. He seemed to study your for a moment before he spoke, his voice deeper, softer, rumble than usual, “you sure ya wanna do this darlin'? i don' think i can be gentle with ya righ' now.”

You met his gaze without fear or shame, tilting you chin up defiantly, “So don't be.” Your heart fluttered in your chest. You'd had sex before, but you knew he'd always held back. Been careful. About damn time he just let loose. It was only a seconds more hesitation before his teeth slammed into your lips in a bruising kiss.

You returned the kiss with fervor. This wasn't what you had in mind when you'd gone looking for him, but you sure as hell weren't complaining. He shifted from your mouth, leaving nips and licks along your jaw and neck, as he tugged your shirt out of your jeans. You managed to wiggle your boots loose and kick them off onto the floor below. Your shirt came off quickly after and sharp teeth met your clavicle, biting a little more sharply. His teeth and tongue worked their way down your chest as his phalanges worked open your belt.

You tossed your head back gasping, as his tongue swirled around you nipple. His hands moved quickly, feverishly as he tugged at your jeans. He shifted you slightly, pulling away for a moment to tug your pants past your ass and off you legs without letting you hit the ground. His eyelights burned bright as the roved over your bare body. You always felt a little vulnerable like this. The way he looked at you, like you were something unfathomably precious.

His teeth found your lips again as he shifted once more, phalanges sliding under your thighs. You held onto his shoulders, grabbing at his shirt as you ground against his femur. You whined as he lifted you, cutting off the friction you'd just started to build. He chuckled as he pulled away, hands holding you securely as he sank to his knees.

“Chis what...” you trailed off as he settled your thighs on his shoulders, “This is supposed to be about y-” you cut off with a gasp as he licked a broad stroke up your slit. Your back arched away from the wall, and your hands settled on his skull.

He grinned up at you smugly, “gotta make sure yer ready darlin'. i don' wanna hurt ya.” With that he settled his face back into your core, tongue sliding against you. Fuck you loved this. His tongue glowing red and warm and tingling against you, swirling and flicking against your clit. His clawed phalanges scratched ever so slightly at the flesh of your hips as he gripped you. Whimpering and gasping you ground against his mouth, losing yourself to his ministrations.

One hand slid over you hip and to the apex of your thighs, shifting you just slightly, your shoulders rubbing against the wood wall. A clawed fingertip replace his tongue, rubbing quick circles on your clit as he made his way lower. You couldn't help the keen that left your lips as his tongue slid into you, massaging all the best places with a dexterity no human lover could ever match. Your breath hitched as he hit just the right place and you slipped over the edge not long after. You writhed against him as he worked you through it, easing you down and dragging it out as long as he could.

He pulls away a bit, watching your chest heave as you catch your breath, “you good there, darlin'?”

You nod, “Y-yeah. Just gotta. Catch my breath. Is all.”

He looks smug, he always does. His hands slide back to you thighs, lifting them off his shoulders. He supports your ass as he stands. Using one hand to open his belt and jeans, you marvel internally at how easily supports you. You never seem to get over just how _strong_ he is. Once he has himself freed from his pants, he settles you on his iliac crests. As he lines himself up he looks at you, holding eye contact. You can see the question there. The genuine care and concern. It makes you soul hitch pleasantly. You nod once sharply, and he slams himself into you. You can't hold back the cry that leaves you as your fingers claw for purchase in his jacket, your legs hooking behind his pelvis.

The pace he sets is beautifully brutal. He growls and moans into your neck, pounding you against the wall. You gasp and keen, barely registering the pain as your back scrapes against the wood wall. It's all lost in the delightful ache building in you. One arm supports your ass, phalanges digging sharply into your hip, the other hand is wrapped in your hair, tugging just slightly at you scalp. His thrusts are deep and hard, he barely pulls out before slamming back into you with a bruising force. You cling to him as the pleasure of it all overwhelms you, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. He comes suddenly, teeth sinking into your shoulder, magic filling you, and you can't hold back the scream as you follow him over the edge. It's all you can do to shudder and cling as he slowly loosens his grip. He laps gently at the bite, whispering soft apologies before nuzzling into your neck.

“fuck i love you,” he breathes out softly.

You chuckle weakly, barely able to stay conscious. He pulls away from you slightly, just enough to look you over, and you smile at him sleepily. “Feel better?” you ask, voice barely a whisper.

His eyelights soften and waver, “yeah. yeah darlin' i do. le's get ya home 'eh? let ya rest.”

You feel the world fall away and you land somewhere soft. A quick glance puts you back at home, and in your bed. “i'll be righ' back. gonna grab something to clean ya up a bit.” he leaves the room and you take the moment to reorient a bit, catch your breath.

He returns with a wash cloth and a bowl of water. He carefully wipes you down with the pleasantly cool water, taking care with the scrapes on your back. You half hear him say something about maybe rough wood walls not being the best place, as you sink into sleep. The last thing you're aware of is gently fingertips brushing your hair back from your face.

(Bonus Epilogue?)

It's still dark when you start to wake. Your eyes flutter and you smile contently as you think about the afternoon. Suddenly you sit bolt up, startling your bed mate.

“darlin'? everythin' ok?” he groggily asks you.

You turn towards him, an indignant look on your face, “Did you really tell me you love me for the first time after fucking me in the back room of a bar!?”

His sockets go wide and beads of red sweat dot his skull, “uh, now, see...” he trails off.

You give an offended wordless shout and wack him with you pillow before flopping back down, facing pointedly away from him. Your shoulders shake, as you curl into yourself.

“shit darlin' i'm so-”

You cut him off with a snort and a loud peal of laughter, rolling back towards him. You're laughing so hard your eyes are watering and you have trouble catching your breath. You finally calm just a bit, and choke “We're so dumb! I love you so much.”

He looks relieved and grins back at you, eyelights soft, “i love ya too, sweethear'.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Hope this _satisfied_. I'm not 100% happy, but I don't think it's too bad for getting back into the swing of writing smut. First time posting anything on AO3, so hopefully it all looks alright. Cowtale can be found at literalgarbageaus.tumblr.com


End file.
